


St. Bart has a ghost?

by Devodog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: There’s no such thing as ghosts, right? If that is true, then why is the normally levelheaded Molly suddenly insisting that the morgue at St. Bart’s is haunted? Even though Sherlock thinks that the whole idea is ridiculous, he goes with John to investigate anyway. What do they find?





	St. Bart has a ghost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> This was at the request of the lovely ANGSWIN for the Halloween gift exchange. I hope it meets expecations

For the most part, it had had been a quiet couple of weeks. There was an odd occurrence here and there, nothing concerning. A honking horn, things out of place, and once, Molly found one of the exam gloves blown up like a balloon, sitting on the exam table. While a bit unnerving, she just put it down to some one taking the piss. Halloween was just a couple of days away. It wasn't until the floating orange balloon that Molly had enough and call John. She would've asked Sherlock, but she knew he would just scoff.

John knew Molly would never have asked him to look into things if she hadn't truly been concerned. She was a level headed woman. A doctor for goodness sakes. She worked with dead people, so her social skills were a little lacking. Where Sherlock's lack of skills cause him to come off as an abrasive git, Molly's manifests as shyness. He would make Sherlock come with him. It would be interesting to see how the great brain would deduce a possible paranormal mystery.

 

John filled the detective in on o the details of Molly's case on the cab ride over. He also reminded his friend to be mindful of Molly's feelings. "Try not to be to big of an arse." John begged.

*****

Molly was working the night shift. Most of the incidents had happened at this time. It was lucky for her that the boys kept late hours and hopefully would be able to witness an event. The detective and his blogger walked right in. Being minor celebrities did have it's perks. Sherlock was ready to debunk this an an elaborate prank against the timid M.E.. He promised John that he would listen with an open mind before announcing his deductions.

Molly was waiting for them in the lab. She had the physical items for them to examine. While the balloons had lost most of their air, she knew that the boys would want to see them. She got nervous when she saw Sherlock. She was no longer infatuated with him, but his entire being, set her on edge. She hoped John would have been able to convince him to come, but with this kind of puzzle, she couldn't have been sure.

The three greeted each other familiarly. Sherlock of course barely spoke and went straight to the latex shapes. The other tow stood off to the side and spoke in soft tones.

"John, it's gotten so bad I won't go into the morgue with out someone with me." 

Sherlock strode over to where the two were standing. "Molly, what has gotten into you? This is obviously someone's idea of a prank." he stated in his usual condescending manor.

Molly pulled herself up to all of her five feet and a bit. With her finger pointing the lanky man, she shot back, "Don't you think I would have thought of that? I know you think I'm some kind of stuttering ninny, but I'll have you remember that I , too, am a doctor, Sherlock. I wouldn't have asked John or yours help if I truly didn't need it." She continued to stare down the detective. "Are you going to help me or are you going to continue to insult me? So help me, I'll cut you off for the next month if another rude word come out of that mouth."

John stood back with his hand covering his mouth. Trying hard to keep the smirk and laughter from showing to loudly. Molly stared at Sherlock, her eyes flashing. He just stood there, blinking. A dumbfounded expression on his face. He was trying to process the usually timid Molly would have the moxie to speak to him like that. 

"Alright then," he proceeded. "There wasn't anything on the balloons. No finger prints or trace saliva. That last part is a bit odd. However, there are other ways to inflate balloons. None of which a ghost would be able to do." Sherlock inhaled to continue speaking, but a loud honking, like a bicycle horn, was going off behind the lock morgue doors. All three were startled by the sudden noise. Then men looked to the doors then back to the Molly. 

She had her arms across her middle in a protective manner. "It does that a lot. There is never anyone in there. Nor is it coming across the speaker. I checked. There is never anyone in there and the doors are always lock."

John place an arm around the shaking woman's shoulders. He cleared his throat, "Can you tell us about the floating balloons?"

She shook her head. She sat down on a stool, brushing her hair from her face. "Last night, I was getting ready to get Mr. Jones for his autopsy, when I saw an orange balloon floating in the morgue. The room was locked. No one had been inside since I got in. I tell you, it's a ghost."

John and Sherlock shared a look. "Let's say it is a ghost. Who would it be? Why now and why here?" asked John.

"I don't know! That's why I call you two." she cried back and immediately followed with "I'm sorry. This whole thing has got me jumpy. There hasn't been anything out of the ordinary. Sherlock knows that." The M.E. looked at the detective that constantly pester her for parts and such. He had the good grace to look sheepish at the comment.

The room fell silent as they processed the information that they had heard and seen. Sherlock paced in front of the locked doors, muttering, "Balloons. Balloon animals. Honking horns. Who or what would use those things?" He stopped and gazed at the morgue doors. Another honk sounded, making every on jump. "Molly, unlock these doors." he demanded quietly.

"What do you think it is, Sherlock?" john asked stand behind him.

"We shall see momentarily." was the mutter reply.

Sherlock opened the doors to find a group of midget clowns holding balloons. The tossed confetti in the air and cried, "Happy Halloween."

*****

John and Molly broke into laughter as Sherlock got covered in orange and black glitter. He silently turned to face the two hyenas. As their laughter died down, John explained. "You were right, Sherlock. It was an elaborate prank." 

"On you." Molly finished with a chuckle.

Sherlock pompously brushed the glitter off his shoulders. Without making a sound, he walked over to where the clowns were standing. He bent over ans whispered something in one of their ears. The man grinned and nodded. Molly and John stopped their giggling and began to get concerned.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" John asked.

Sherlock remained silent as he walked up to the pair. He looked haughtily down at them. Each in turn. "Sherlock?" Molly whispered. Without warning he flung the confetti all over his friends. They stood in stunned silence, staring at each other. As if on cue, they all began to laugh and try to get the offending sparkles off. "Happy Halloween." Sherlock stated.

**Author's Note:**

> The use of little people clowns came from "Supernatural". Dean asked Sam if his weird dreams was about clowns or midgets. I apologize for any offense. _DD


End file.
